Life of Mitsugame
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: This is going to be a oneshot story. Based on an OC of mine from Undertale. This doesn't really have many of the elements of Undertale but that is because this takes place WAY before the game did. read and review if you want. flames will be used to cook Papyrus' pasta. rest of summery inside.


This is going to be a oneshot story. Based on an OC of mine from Undertale. This doesn't really have many of the elements of Undertale but that is because this takes place WAY before the game did. It's how the goddess Shinku (originally named Mitsugame) became who and what she is. If you don't like it than don't even bother reviewing. If you have constructive Criticism than you can leave a review or PM me. Any questions PM me them...or don't review or PM me at all. I am doing this for the sole reason that I might make a multichapter story and Shinku would have a huge role in it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale sadly, if i did than my stories would be cannon...FemChara X Fem Frisk would be a thing. Gaster would be alive and be a funny and quirky drinking buddy of my OC, and last of all the other Seven SOULS would have a back story.**

 **Claimer: i own my OCS and any species that are mentioned in here**

 **Claimer #2: the concept a species called SOULIA belongs to an author named BatmanRules256**

~~SOUL~~

Darkwings, human like beings with black crow like wings, were a proud race of creatures, being known to control darkness in all forms, to the point where they can manipulate the evil inside someone, tho this power is used to destroy the evil inside the hearts of others. This pride of theirs was not all that good especially since some thought they were superior to other creatures.

These beings lived in a territory they call the dark lands, lands that are covered in a veil of magic that hides them, and today was a monumental day, for it was the day their leader's daughter would be born but only the leader, nurse and his wife knew that part. Their leader was a calm and collected man most of the time but right now he was pacing back and forth in the sitting room of his house for taking place in the next room his wife was giving birth to their child. Ten hours earlier his wife went into labor and a few seconds ago the nurse came out of the room, holding a little bundle and handing it to the leader and telling him that his wife didn't make it, and that due to a complication his child has a birth defect where her dark magic is equal to the light magic in her, which would mean she lacked the magic her species are known for. This also meant her body wouldn't be as strong as it should be.

So as she grew up she stayed mostly bed ridden with her father being the only one to know his child, teaching her and playing games with her. A few years later the leader remarried but died of a mysterious illness two years later. The women he married than proceeded to kick Mitsugame out, and claimed to everyone how Mitsugame was trying to pretend to be the Leader's daughter. And so she was looked down upon, being an outcast due to not having the magic all darkwings are suppose to have. Mitsugame spent her time trying to research a way to gain the power she was suppose to, and a few weeks after she turned ten years old she had found the solution: to create a ritual circle and use it to unbalance the energies in her. And so she began to draw a casting circle. At that moment a group of unknown monsters came running in as she began to finish the last symbol, only to be captured. She tried to fight back but failed and was knocked out. She than spent the next two months being experimented on and after the second month she managed to escape. She made it back to the village and saw that her people were killed, and realized that they been dead for two or so months. She ignored the dead corpses and ran to where she had begun making her casting circle was two months earlier and began to finish the last symbols. But, right as she was almost done her captors ran in and tried to grab her as she was nearing the last symbol. Her hand slipped and the final symbol which was originally was supposed to be a pentagram, a five pointed star, instead was what would be known as the delta rune and the casting circle glowed, exploding with energy, destroying everything, the world went silent the only sound being from the circle where Mitsugame's screams of pain were heard.

For five thousand years Mitsugame would scream in pain while trapped in what she had created and after the five thousand years passed she felt herself become aware again and the first thing she felt was that she was stronger and second, everything felt different, knowledge of what happened filled through her mind and she came to the conclusion that whatever happened had reset the world and that she was the cause of it. One day she decided to try her power out, only to pass out, her body not use to the overwhelming energy. She later woke up, finding herself in the care of seven orphans. She would later go on to spend three years with them and then on the third year anniversary of meeting them Mitsugame would grant them a power. Each of were given one of seven aspects. She presented a red soul, blue soul, light blue soul, orange soul, purple soul, green soul and yellow soul. Each of these souls had an aspect that Mitsugame felt was important. Red: determination, blue: integrity, light blue: patience, orange: bravery, purple: perseverance, green: kindness, and yellow: justice. She would then go on and spend ten thousand years learning her new powers and watching as generations of what she called the seven SOUL children come and go all meeting similar fates as one another, either sacrifice or having to be killed because they go insane. She was careful to make sure that no one human had all seven at once because she feared that someone with all seven would become a GOD SOUL and she didn't want the only thing she had, her GOD Power, to be taken from her.

Eventually She herself fell into despair and her power slipped from her causing her to lash out in a berserk like state and a group of beings called SOULIA, beings who can control their SOUL as a weapon and harnessing it, they proceeded to separate her SOUL from her Essence and power sealing the SOUL into a gem and casting it away. Her Essence and power, needing a way to exist merged and gained its own form of existence and wondered for a few months before collapsing from the lack of energy and dehydration. As she began to sway between the conscious world and the world of unconsciousness she saw a cloaked being picking her up. She next woke up in a huge sphere like chamber and saw nine of that cloaked stranger and each one explained their role and where she was. She learned she was in Nirvana which was the manifestation of her Essence and existence. From their she would watch over the world and after many years she realized she would need to find her SOUL and have it stop a huge threat. This threat went by the name _Chara,_ a young girl, born with the red SOUL of determination, who wanted to collect the other six SOULS and destroy the timeline.


End file.
